


Layer-Sensei's Lesson

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Up, Yuri, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Rokka worries that she's a bad girlfriend, so Masuki and Rei try to help her. But will the lesson pay off?





	Layer-Sensei's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I just did a crossover shipping Asuka with You, but I also think it's cute to ship Asuka with Rokka. They're canon girlfriends, after all.
> 
> During S2 a few friends and I remarked about how Rokka seemed like a shit girlfriend in terms of how she treated Asuka at times, but I want to think she can learn to be better. So I thought that might be a good prompt to start from. Asuka has an outburst, and Rokka realises she has to pull herself together.
> 
> I wish we had gotten a bit more exploration into the RAS members, rather than them just being used as "antagonists", and a drama engine. Granted it's possible some of it flew me by in the circumstances. The point is that I don't know that much about Rei and Masuki personality-wise yet, so I had to kinda fill in the blanks with guesswork. Hoping to see them fleshed out more in S3, but for now this is the best I can do. Also know very little about how they refer to one another, so I went with the safe bet of them using their stage names. Again I might have simply missed it.
> 
> Still don't actually know how Rokka actually ends up with RAS, but let's hand-wave that for the moment. Masking-nee-san and Layer-sensei was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Who do you care about the most? Me, or my sister?"

* * *

Rokka let out a heavy sigh.

"Why so down, Lock?"

Rokka jumped, and looked up to see Masuki. "Oh, Masking. Sorry..." She had zoned out, and forgotten she wasn't alone. They'd had practice, and Rokka was always able to calm down, and forget about her worries while playing her guitar. Well, almost always. She had sort of forgotten where she was, if that counted.

Masuki sat down next to her. "Want to talk about it?" While she seemed rather gruff, and almost scary, Rokka had learned that Masuki was actually very considerate, and caring. She often brought cake. And was surprisingly easy to talk to.

"Well..." Rokka put her guitar to the side. "I think I'm a bad girlfriend."

Masuki raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Mm... you know I love Popipa, right?" Anyone who had known Rokka for more than five minutes was probably well aware. "Asuka-chan is Kasumi-senpai's sister, and I think I might have... kinda sorta neglected her a bit because I am... maybe a little... um... obsessed with Kasumi-senpai..."

Asuka had seemed very annoyed the day before, and when Rokka had asked her about it, the response hadn't been entirely friendly. It wasn't like they had never had any issues before, but they had always worked it out. It had always turned out okay. Or so she had thought. Perhaps Asuka had been carrying around some mounting frustration, and Rokka had just been oblivious to it.

So she vented to Masuki about some of the things that had happened. Maybe more than she had intended to. How she had refused to go over to Asuka's place for quite some time because it felt wrong to set foot in Kasumi's house. How she talked about Popipa a bunch when they were together. How she had unthinkingly stood Asuka up a few times because Popipa needed something at Galaxy. When she laid it all out, it really sounded worse than she had realised.

"I see..." was Masuki's comment after listening.

Rokka clutched at her skirt. Talking about it hadn't made her feel any better. Rather the opposite.

"I'm no expert, but it sounds like you should find some way to make it up to her."

"But how?"

"What's going on?"

They both looked over at Rei who was coming their way.

"Ah, it's just... Lock had an argument with her girlfriend, and is wondering how to make up with her," Masuki said.

"I-it wasn't an argument."

Masuki ignored Rokka's protest. "You're good with girls, right, Layer? Any suggestions?"

Rei folded her arms. "Not sure I'd go that far, but... I think it's important to show you're interested. Make her feel appreciated."

"H-how do I do that?" Rokka's hopes rose just a little.

"There are a number of ways, really..." Rei paused to have a think. "Masking, could you stand up?"

"Huh?"

"Please?"

"Uh... sure?" Masuki stood up.

"And then stand over by the wall there."

Masuki did as instructed. "Like this?"

Rei smiled. "Perfect."

_*Kabe-DON!*_

She leaned in. "Hey there, cutie~." Her voice was silky smooth.

"W-w-wha-" Masuki had gone bright red.

Rei looked over towards a stunned and amazed Rokka. "You can try doing this. It really gets their hearts racing. Right, Masking?"

"I-I-I..."

"Um..." Rokka had a feeling she wasn't supposed to be audience to something like that. "I-I'm not sure I have the courage for that..."

"Hm... you're pretty cool when you're on stage," Rei pointed out. "Maybe try to imagine yourself more like that?"

Rokka blushed.

"Oh, and for a bonus, you can put a finger under her chin, like this." Rei demonstrated on Masuki. "Tilt her head back a little, and look into her eyes. I'm sure it'll make her feel special."

The whole scene made Rokka cover up her eyes. "I-I'll try!" was all she could think to say.

"Good luck~!"

After hurriedly packing up her guitar, and her things, Rokka rushed out of the studio.

* * *

Masuki punched Rei in the arm. "Don't joke around like that, sheesh." She had been released, but her heart was still running wild.

"Ow." Rei rubbed her arm. "Who said I was joking?"

Masuki's eyes went wide. "Wha-"

Rei had a clever smile. "In fact, want to go somewhere together? Right now?"

"N-no way!"

"Aw. Some other time, then?"

"Yeah..." Masuki suddenly went bright red again. "No!"

* * *

Rokka felt a bit nervous as she approached Asuka during lunch break. They had ended up avoiding one another until then, but she knew she couldn't let it continue that way.

"Asuka-chan?"

"Hm?" The reply didn't exactly exude warmth.

"A-are you still angry?"

Asuka turned her nose up. "I'm not angry. Why would I be angry?"

So much for hoping things might have passed on their own. "Um..."

"I'm heading to the cafeteria." It didn't sound like an invitation for Rokka to join her.

"W-wait!"

"What?"

Rokka had gotten Asuka to stop, but she wasn't quite sure what to do next. _Wait, she's by the wall._ Maybe it was time to follow Rei's advice. Whether she could actually pull it off was a different matter. What if it just made Asuka angrier? No, she had to try. Rei had said she looked cool on stage. It was true that she felt different when she was up there. But how was she supposed to...

"Um... why are you taking off your glass-"

_*Kabe-DON!*_

Asuka squeaked.

Rokka leaned in. "Hey there, cutie~."

"W-wha-" Asuka visibly swallowed. "R-Rokka?"

So far so good, though Rokka immediately realised she had no idea how to follow up. The next thing Rei had done was... she put a finger under Asuka's chin. The skin was warm. Though since they were roughly the same height, there wasn't much point in tilting her girlfriend's head back much. They were already looking into each other's eyes.

 _Now what?_ She clearly had Asuka's attention. Maybe it was best to capitalise on that. "Listen, I'm sorry."

"H-huh?"

"I know I've messed up, but I want you to know that I care about you the most. I promise to prove it. Will you give me another chance?"

"I..." The pinkness of Asuka's face was gradually starting to look red.

"Please?" Rokka reached up with her free hand, and brushed a lock of hair out of Asuka's face.

They stared at each other for another drawn-out moment.

"S-sure. Okay," Asuka finally replied.

Relief and joy rushed through Rokka. "Thanks, cutie~."

Asuka's gaze was the one that broke away first. "You're welcome," she mumbled, her face practically crimson. Then she carefully lifted Rokka's glasses from her coat pocket, and gently put them back on her. "But I think you look cuter with the glasses on..."

Suddenly the world was back into clear view. "O-oh." Rokka backed off, and started blushing herself. She couldn't believe she had just done that.

A deep breath escaped Asuka. "I thought my heart was going to burst..."

"Sorry..." Rokka looked down at the floor.

"N-no, it's fine! It's just... I've never seen you like that before... I didn't know you could be... um..."

Silence fell as they stood there for a minute. Rokka started worrying about whether anyone had seen them, and what they might be thinking.

Then she felt Asuka taking her hand. "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria."

Rokka looked back up, and saw a smile on Asuka's lips. "Yeah," she replied, and returned the smile.

They headed down the hallway, and ignored anyone who happened to be looking at them. Dying of shame was something they could do when they were home alone.

Speaking of home... "Want to come over to my place after school?" Rokka asked. "We can watch a movie, and stuff."

Asuka glanced at her. "Sure, I'd love to watch a movie. And stuff."

Rokka could feel Asuka's thumb rubbing softly against her hand. Maybe it wasn't that hard to make up. And maybe it was a good idea to put her phone on silent afterwards. It was probably for the best to avoid being disturbed while Asuka was visiting.


End file.
